Businesses typically have separate voice and data networks and different wireline and wireless service providers. Furthermore, business activity is increasingly mobile, conducted outside of offices, with employees often telecommuting from a home office or working on the road. In the sales industry, service people engineer sales through making and receiving a series of calls to customers and company contacts. Mobile cellphone expenses remain high despite economizing efforts to reduce the quantity of calls and high mobile phone bills, and mobile phones are still primarily being used on mobile networks when IP/digital phones are being used on private branch exchange (PBX) platforms. Additionally, competing priorities lead to communication bottlenecks, sales delays, and increased stress. By integrating mobile communication devices and office phone systems, a user's mobile communication device may become an extension of the office phone system for more direct access to and from important company and customer contacts and access to PBX functionalities. The systems and methods of the present disclosure may decrease mobile cellphone bills for businesses, eliminate mobile long distance costs, and ensure that priority calls are handled more efficiently while other calls are responded to more immediately.